With all my heart
by fiery-icicles
Summary: Sweet christmas fic. 6x5 Zechs is planning something very special for a special someone. Kind of follows 'Make you mine' Enjoy! Meery christmas and a happy new years!


Hey all! Sorry, I know I haven't been updating a lot. Been really busy. So here's a little 6x5 ficlet on Christmas. Hope you enjoy!!

**Note to my beta:** Sorry!! I tried to email you this, but it said that your email wasn't valid anymore. Let me know soon about your alternate email please. Thank you for the fireworks too! )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW. The song 'till the end of time' is once again written by me.

**(……)**

I unlocked the door to our seaside house and stepped in as quietly as I could. Hm, I wonder if Wufei was home yet? I hung up my coat and saw my lover's jacket hanging there. Yes, he was home then. Did he hear me come in?

Wufei and I had been together for the past two and a half years. After the war, which was incidentally three years ago, both of us had joined the Preventors. We hated each other. Hated that we were partnered together. Being field agents, we often needed to trust our partners to cover our backs and Wufei and I found it hard to trust each other after being on opposite sides of the war. But as time went along, we just…clicked. And now, after a lot of misunderstandings, we were together. And now…I wanted something more.

Stepping out of my boots, I tiptoed down the hallway and past the humongous kitchen, when I spotted someone pass across the other doorway across from where I was. Ah! So he was heading towards the studio in the back.

Painting was one of Wufei's hobbies. And he is damn good at it. I guess he needed a let out during the war and that led him to art. Though none of his paintings are of his past memories now, he still did to relax and enjoy life in general. I can't tell you how many of those paintings have included me. He just enjoys painting me just as much as I love being in his works of art.

Walking silently, I spied my Chinese lover standing with his back to me in front of an easel. So he was painting. The open-air balcony, which was his art studio, was cool and refreshing with soft music playing in the background. The gentle sea breeze that blew ruffled his loose hair, which floated freely along the sides of his face. Ugh, it was so tempting to run my hands through it. He loved it when I did too. Sneaking up behind him, I raised my hands slowly to startle him.

"Don't even think about it."

Damn. I pouted, even though I knew that he couldn't see it. It was _so _hard to take him by surprise. Oh well, maybe next time. I slipped my long arms around him, and buried my face in his silky hair.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." I mumbled, drugged by his scent. He always smelled so good. Of spice and sandalwood. Intoxicating.

He laughed in that wonderful voice of his and turned his head sideways, one corner of his mouth lifting up into that crooked smile of his. I kissed that corner tenderly. Hm, delicious. It still amazed me that he had changed so much since the war. No longer the grim, scowling, protector of justice, he was much more mellow and easy going after three years.

"If I had let you do that, then your face would probably have had a big black spot that should not have been there." He twirled his paintbrush to show me the black paint that was loaded on it.

"All right then." I let go of him and stepped around him, picking up the paintbrush from his hand and setting it down. He could only do that if he had a paintbrush in his hands in the first place. His wide eyes followed my move and he asked me.

"What are you doing?" I chose not to reply, taking the palette out of his other hand and setting that on the table too. Having done that, I pulled myself up to my full height of six feet and three inches and advanced on him, looking at him predatorily. He seemed really small right then, being almost a foot shorter than me. He backed away as I moved forward, a smile starting to tug at his lips.

"You…" I began, taking one step forward while he took one step back. "Are…" Step forward, step back. "MINE!" I broke into a run just as he turned and ran back toward the house, his laughter ringing out through the halls. I chased him down the hall and into the living room, where I almost managed to catch him. Unfortunately for me, he jumped over the couch, light on his feet and raced out of the room, with me hot on his heels. We ran up the stairs, all the way into the bedroom, where I cornered him.

"You've got no where to run." I taunted him playfully, advancing on him. Wufei shook his head playfully and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at me. I ducked it and kept walking toward him. He grabbed the other pillow and attempted to throw it at me but I had gotten too close by then. I tackled him onto the bed, my hands digging into his side, making him squeal with laughter. I attacked him mercilessly, laughing right along with him.

"No! Get away from me! Ack!" He cried out helplessly, tears running down his face, as he laughed hard.

"Do you give up?"

"No! Never!" He struggled against me in vain, as I continued to tickle him. "Okay! Okay! I give up! Stop! Please! STOP! ZECHS! PLEASE!" I stopped and looked at him, taking in the flushed face and the mussed hair. He looked utterly ravishable. I felt a shiver running through me. Those soft lips that panted were _so_ tempting.

"_God_, you're beautiful…" I murmured before stealing his lips thoroughly, tickle fight forgotten. He arched up against me, a laugh turning into a moan as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Oh, he felt so _good_ underneath me.

"Zechs…" He breathed my name, caressing it in his husky voice. Damn, he sounded sexy. My hands started moving over him, wanting to feel his hot skin against my own. I unbuttoned the crisp white shirt that he was wearing, the painting over-shirt already discarded. Running my hands over his smooth creamy skin peppered with scars, I smiled as he arched into my touch.

Just then, a phone rang. Wufei's cell phone in fact. I groaned and dropped my head against his chest as he fumbled to take out his cell from his pants, not moving to assist him in the slightest bit. Why _now_? Finally he pulled out the annoying thing and flipped in open.

"Chang."

"Hey, Fei! Wassup?" I could hear Duo's voice from the phone. He was so loud.

"Duo…" My lover sighed out, "You have really bad timing." He grunted out as he tried to get into a more elevated position. I refused to move and pushed him back down on to the mattress, deciding to tease him. After all, he had teased me on countless occasions. This was my chance to get back at him. I started kissing down his throat, leaving his mouth free to talk to Duo.

"Oooh. Having fun with sexy Zechsy?" Duo teased.

"Duo!!" Wufei blushed and then squirmed under my ministrations. "What did you need?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to make sure that you guys are still coming over for the Christmas party." I suckled at his neck, biting down gently and then soothing the red skin with soft kisses. I did this over and over again until I was sure that I had left him with a hickey.

"Uh…yeah, yeah. We'll…" He gasped out suddenly as I bit down hard, drawing a drop of blood to the surface. "We'll be there."

"Sure, sure. On time. We'll know what you guys were up to if you are late. Ja ne!" Click.

Wufei turned off the phone and dropped it on the mattress, his hands diving into my hair and urging me upwards to claim his lips once more.

"You tease." He panted out once we drew back for air. "That wasn't fair."

"Sorry, love." I said, not repentant at all. "I couldn't resist. You lying underneath me and all…" I smirked down at him and pecked at those rosy, kiss-swollen lips one last time before I got off the bed and headed towards the closet.

"Zechs!" Came the indignant cry. "Come back and finish this."

"No time, love." I chuckled at him, turning around and finding him still on the bed, shirt open and body tangled in the sheets, chest rising and falling with each breath. Oh, what a sexy sight he made. I had to use every ounce of my willpower to not go back to bed.

"Zeechhs…" Came the half moan, half whine. Oh no, I would not give in. I would not. I-…damn. I shut my eyes and found myself walking towards the bed anyway. "Come here…"

Leaning down, so that we were face to face, I nuzzled him. "You always get what you want don't you?" I kissed the curve of his ear and took the lobe into my mouth, suckling softly. He melted into a puddle of pleasure. It was one of his weak spots.

"Ohhh, I try. Hm, do that again…" He sighed out, eyes closing.

Taking the chance, I pulled back quickly and walked into the bathroom, with my towel and clothes in hand. "Sorry, love. Gotta get ready."

"Argh!" I heard my lover growl as I entered the bathroom, hearing his last words just as I shut the door. "See if you get any tonight…"

**(……)**

"Hey, Wu! Hey, Zechs!' Duo greeted us, enthusiastically as he ushered us inside. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Is everyone here already?" Wufei asked as he shrugged out of his coat.

"Yup, you guys are the last ones. Tsk tsk. Told ya to be here on time. But I guess you just got carried away." Duo shook his head, pretending to be sad. "Honestly, Wu, what happened to punctuality?"

My lover blushed and turned away, muttering something about going and mingling with the guests. I just chuckled and replied. "Flew out the window."

"I can see why." Duo laughed as both of us walked into the larger room and were greeted with a multitude of people.

"Hey, Millardo. It's nice to see you again." Quatre greeted me, polite as always. Trowa stood behind him, the Latin ex-pilot greeting him with a nod. I nodded back politely and turned as Relena launched herself at me.

"Mil!" She laughed happily. I embraced her back tightly and pulled away, taking in her bright smile. "I'm so glad you came."

"It's nice to see you too, Relena." I replied back. It had been too long since I had seen my sister, and quite frankly, I am glad that she gave up her childish tendencies and stopped chasing Heero. Now, she was happily married to her husband, Michael with one beautiful daughter named Emily.

Something tugged at my shirt and I looked down to see my adorable two-year old niece, Emily. Black curls and light blue eyes, she was a picture of an angel. Perfect for Christmas even. I leaned down and picked her up in my arms, grinning.

"Hey, baby girl. Having fun?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No? Why not?"

"Mommy won't let me open my presents." I was informed mournfully and I chuckled.

"Well, sweetie, Christmas isn't until tomorrow. And Santa still needs to bring you some gifts tonight now."

"Oh…okay. I'll wait for Santa." She nodded dutifully and smiled at me. "Is uncle Wufei here?"

"Why, yes he is. Do you want to go meet him?" After getting an affirmative nod, I left the group in search of my lover. I found him conversing with Sally and walked over to stand behind him.

"Boo." I whispered and he turned, smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Guess who's here?"

"UNCLE WUFEI!"

My lover laughed as Emily lunged at him from my arms and wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck. "Hi Emily. It's nice to see you again."

"Uncle Wufei, you promised to visit me but you didn't." Emily pouted as she played with the collar of Wufei's dress shirt.

"Is that so? Well then, I'm sorry, Milady. I will be sure to visit you again very soon." Wufei kissed her forehead gently and put her down as she wiggled.

"Ya promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Then my niece was off scampering into the crowd. I looked after her fondly before turning back towards my lover.

"Having fun?"

He shrugged slightly, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." I replied back. "Hello, Sally."

"Hello, Zechs. It's nice to see you again." The young woman smiled at me and I smiled back. I always did like her.

"How does it feel to be the head of the Preventors' medical?"

She laughed and then shrugged. "Not that much different from being a field doctor, actually. Just a lot more paperwork."

"Can't be worse that filing reports after missions, of course." Wufei said, leaning back against me slightly.

"No, I suppose not." Sally conceded. We stood in silence as the music poured softly from the speakers. Watching the couples dance under the dim lights, I was overcome with the urge to dance with my lover.

Reaching out my hand, I asked him. "May I have this dance?" He looked at me surprised, and his eyes flicked towards Sally.

"Go on. Shoo. I'll be fine. I need to talk to Une anyway." She hugged Wufei and patted me on the shoulder before leaving to find the head of Preventors.

"Well?" I asked, still standing with my hand outstretched. He smiled and slipped his hand into mine, letting me lead him to the dance floor. Once there, I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and pulled him close. In turn, he put his arms around my neck, just as we started swaying to the soft music.

_Whispers like a caress, words of love  
__That you said to me on that fateful day  
__I still remember the warmth of you hands  
__As you held me gently on a cold winter's day_

_When the snow was falling from the sky  
__Like a gentle blanket, everything white  
__That's when you told me you loved me  
__And now I see, because you said to me…_

_Baby, you're my angel from the heavens  
__Fallen from the sky and into my arms  
__I'll hold you in my embrace, always and forever  
__And I'll love you until the end of time…_

_Swaying gently to the music, eyes locked in a gaze  
__Dare I believe that you are mine?  
__Measured breaths, along with racing hearts  
__Waiting for the clock to strike midnight_

_Will you be there to catch me?  
__When I fall down, tired and weary.  
__Will you love me unconditionally?  
__I think you will, because you told me…_

_Baby, you're my angel from the heavens  
__Fallen from the sky and into my arms  
__I'll hold you in my embrace, always and forever  
__And I'll love you until the end of time…_

_Hand in hand, for now and always  
__Never let go and break away  
__I need you by my side, holding my hand  
__I know you'll be there, because you once said to me…_

_Baby, you're my angel from the heavens  
__Fallen from the sky and into my arms  
__I'll hold you in my embrace, always and forever  
__And I'll love you until the end of time…_

_Till the end of time…_

The music stopped but we didn't move of the dance floor. I found my eyes locked in his, mesmerized. He had that soft look, one full of love and affection for me. I knew that I had the very same look in my eyes.

"Love…?" I whispered, one hand coming to brush against his cheek. I was unwilling to break the moment, but I knew that we couldn't very well stand there all night.

"Huh?" He blinked, snapping out of the daze, before blushing softly. He pulled away from my arms, turning to walk of the dance floor, but I caught a hold of his arm.

"Wait."

He turned back to me, confused. "What?"

I pointed up, over our heads at the mistletoe that I knew was there. He looked up at it and I saw his face color. Tugging him back into my arms, I smiled.

"In front of everyone?" He asked me. His eyes scanned the room, hesitant. I tilted his head back towards me.

"I don't care if anyone knows. I think everyone already does." I told him, brushing back the loose strands of hair that floated freely around his delicate face. "Plus, its tradition. You never mess with tradition. Bad luck and all that."

I got a grin fro my efforts and he nodded. "All right. Wouldn't do well to have bad luck."

"Most definitely not." I murmured before capturing his mouth in a kiss. He sighed against my lips, wrapping his arms around my neck to deepen it. God, he tasted so sweet. I responded, enclosing him in my arms tightly and devouring him.

"Whoo! Go, Wu-Chan!!!" Whistles and applauses broke out around us, and we broke apart, faint blushes coloring our faces. I looked to up to see Duo standing with his arms around Heero and smiling widely. The Japanese pilot was smirking at me. I shook my head at him and turned back to my own lover, who was trying to pull away.

"No, you stay right here." I murmured, pulling him back. Realizing that he had nowhere else to go hide, he buried his face in my shoulder, blushing madly. I chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. I thought about the box that I had in my pocket, that I had been toting with every since I had gotten home from work.

"Well, this seems as good a time as any." I murmured to myself and pulled back, holding my lover back an arms length. Then I took a step back and knelt down on one knee.

Clearing my throat, I began. "Wufei, ever since I found you, I felt as though I was complete. Like some part that had been missing for a long time was finally there. I never thought that I would settle down with someone, but with you, I want to. I want you to be the one who I come home to and the one that I see the first thing in the morning and the last thing in the night. I love you, Chang Wufei. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of fulfilling my wish and spend the rest of eternity with me?" I took out the box and opened it, revealing the simple gold ring that I thought was absolutely perfect for him. Looking up into his eyes, I found him speechless and the whole room silent.

"Zechs, this…what…I mean…when…" He looked at the ring and back at me again, unable to form coherent sentences. I stood up and clasped his hand in my free one.

"Marry me." I breathed, looking deep into his eyes. "Marry me and make the happiest man on earth and space. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Please, love, will you accept me?"

"I-I…"

"Say yes, Fei-chan!" Duo called from the sides and won a few chuckles.

My lover blushed and looked back at me. "I…okay. Yes. Yes!"

"Yes?" I asked incredulously. Did he just say yes? Yes?

"Yes! I'll marry you! Yes!" He threw himself at me and plastered his lips onto mine, kissing me ravenously. Applause and whistles broke out again, I could very clearly hear, Duo, Quatre and Sally cheering. He said yes! I broke away and laughed joyously, spinning him around once for good measure.

Putting him down, I cupped my hands around his face and kissed him again softly. "God, you don't know how much this means to me. Knowing you said yes…"

"I love you…" He whispered back to me sweetly.

"Forever?" I asked. It was our little ritual.

"With all my heart." He had the time to say, before we were enveloped by swarms of people congratulating us.

"Go Zechs!" Duo laughed as he clapped me on the back. "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks, Duo." I grinned at him and watched him bounce off to my lover.

"Looked like you and Quatre are the only ones left." Heero said to Trowa beside me. "When are you going to tie the knot?"

Trowa looked at Quatre, who was talking to Wufei and Duo and then back at us. "Eventually." He said with a twinkle in his eye that told me that he was planning something. I guess we would just have to wait and see.

As all three of us watched our significant others, my Wufei turned around and caught my eye. He smiled softly at me and at that moment I knew that he truly loved me. And I loved him.

With all my heart.

**(……)**

The end!!! I loved writing this. It was fun. And I didn't even have to make Zechs a bad guy. Lol! Review!!

**Note: **'Love that kills' will be updated hopefully soon. The other stories, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED. Though it does seem that way. But I just want to finish Love that Kills before I work on the other two. So please do forgive me for the wait. I promise, as soon as I finish 'Love that kills' I'll get to work on that and not start any new series. Though I do have a new one in mind…lol! Happy NEW years!! Once again Review! Please.


End file.
